


Неотъемлемая часть выживания

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Дерек находится в камере около десяти минут, когда открывается единственная дверь и внутрь бросают новое тело. Человек падает на пол с хрипом, катится, и затем поднимается, когда дверь с лязгом закрывается.— Вообще-то с гостями не так обращаются! — раздаётся знакомый голос.





	Неотъемлемая часть выживания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Integral to Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492796) by [asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/asocialfauxpas). 



> Потрясающий фан-арт к этой работе: http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/49873028221/sterek-gfx-giveaway-27days-531

Дерек находится в камере около десяти минут, когда открывается единственная дверь и внутрь бросают новое тело. Человек падает на пол с хрипом, катится, и затем поднимается, когда дверь с лязгом закрывается.

— Вообще-то с гостями не так обращаются! — раздаётся знакомый голос.

Дерек стонет, и Стайлз оглядывается вокруг, щурясь в слабом свете. 

— Дерек?

— Стайлз.

Стайлз снова поворачивается к двери.

— Эй, — кричит он, — а тут есть какое-нибудь другое помещение? Нет? Алло?

Дерек проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает.

***

Стайлз проходит по периметру комнаты в десятый раз. Она маленькая, но в ней достаточно места, чтобы Дерек мог сидеть напротив бетонной стены с вытянутыми ногами, не мешая маниакальному хождению Стайлза. Его красный спортивный костюм издаёт раздражающий свистящий звук во время ходьбы. Это действует Дереку на нервы, но он хранит молчание.

Стайлз достаточно бормочет за них обоих.

— Бетонные стены. Низкий потолок. Одна дверь. Отсутствие естественного света. Холодно. Должно быть, мы под землёй.

Всё это Дерек знал и раньше, но он молча признаёт, что Стайлз проницателен, когда тому это нужно.

— Выхода нет, — говорит Стайлз, рвано дыша.

Дерек вдыхает, чувствуя запахи тревоги и страха, намёк на кровь и пот, и уже не в первый раз задаётся вопросом, какого чёрта Стайлз вообще тут делает.

Он человек, а там были охотники.

Прежде чем у него появляется шанс спросить, Стайлз прекращает свой осмотр и разворачивается. Он выглядит больным желтухой в уродливом жёлтом свете, исходящем сверху.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спрашивает он.

Дерек молча указывает на свою испорченную футболку, пропитанную кровью.

— Они стреляли в меня. Много раз.

Стайлз судорожно кивает. Он указывает на свою голову:

— Они ударили меня. Один раз. Но это сработало. Не так поэтично, как когда Эрика ударила меня частью моей же машины, так что, ни одного очка за стиль, но всё-таки эффективно, — Стайлз делает вдох и опускается по стене напротив Дерека. — Не аконитовые пули, я надеюсь.

— Нет, — отвечает Дерек.

— Хорошо. А то не думаю, что у меня есть что-нибудь с собой на этот раз, чтобы разрезать тебе руку. То есть, у меня есть зубы, но от этой мысли меня начинает мутить, — говорит Стайлз, обхватывая колени руками. — Ты исцеляешься?

Дерек поднимает футболку до груди, мыча от того, как липкая ткань тянет кожу. Три отверстия затянулись, на месте ран теперь новая розовая кожа. Он устал и нуждается в отдыхе, но с ним всё будет в порядке. 

— Да, — говорит Дерек. Он кивает в сторону Стайлза. — У тебя всё нормально?

Дерек наблюдает, как Стайлз тыкает в синяк возле виска и морщится. Рана слегка кровоточит, алая струйка стекает по его щеке. 

— Вполне, — отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек поднимает бровь.

— Ладно. Я в панике. Меня похитили. Думаю, я имею на это право, — Стайлз постукивает ногой, ёрзая напротив стены. — Как думаешь, что они с нами сделают?

Дерек пока не уверен, но он знает, что в конечном счёте они это выяснят.

***

Несколько минут спустя дверь распахивается. Дерек быстро встаёт. Стайлз поднимается на ноги, пересекает комнату и встаёт рядом с ним, взгляд мечется между Дереком и дверью.

В комнату входят три мужчины, разделяясь, и Стайлз придвигается ближе к Дереку. Дерек замечает это и удивляется, как быстро Стайлз решает объединиться с ним, особенно когда их похитители, очевидно, тоже люди.

— О, отлично, — весело говорит один из охотников. — Я надеялся, что этот волк ещё тебя не убил.

Охотники делают шаг в их сторону, и Дерек шагает вперёд, издавая низкий рык.

— Великолепно! — восклицает охотник, словно рассерженный оборотень-альфа в их среде это нечто потрясающее.

Затем у груди Дерека возникает электрошокер. Следом следует второй, и вскоре после этого его тело выгибается и падает на пол, ток проходит по его венам, и он корит себя за то, что не услышал треск электричества и не почувствовал запах озона. 

Его тело содрогается и изгибается в судорогах, когда он корчится на полу. Пытка электричеством прекращается через несколько минут, Дерек изнурён и охвачен болью, тяжело дышит, не в состоянии двигаться, а уж тем более сражаться. 

Когда охотники его поднимают, он видит, как Стайлз борется с ними, чтобы добраться до него, крича что-то, что Дерек не может разобрать. Они отпихивают Стайлза, но он продолжает наступать, пока они не бьют его достаточно сильно, чтобы тот упал.

Дерека утаскивают из комнаты, и его последняя мысль, когда он ловит испуганный взгляд Стайлза — он надеется на то, что тот будет в порядке.

Но он не думает, что это странно, хотя часть его знает, что он должен.

***

Следующие несколько часов — сплошная агония. Охотники знают пределы Дерека, и они продолжают подбираться к ним, пока Дерек не обвисает безвольно на своих оковах, тело кровоточит и содрогается. В его голове воспоминания о Кейт, но они отгоняются, забываются посреди боли и мучений.

Но они не убивают его, и Дерек должен быть благодарен.

Дерека закидывают обратно в камеру, и он тяжело приземляется на бетон. Внезапно Стайлз уже рядом.

— Дерек? — отчаянно кричит он. Его сердце громко стучит, и он пахнет потом и паникой. — Дерек? Чёрт! — говорит он, суетливо ощупывая руками тело Дерека. — Чёрт подери! Что они с тобой сделали?

Дерек дышит, и это причиняет боль. Он пытается подняться, но его руки трясутся, а мышцы горят. 

Стайлз кладёт руки на его плечи.

— Лежи спокойно, здоровяк, — приказывает Стайлз мягким и обеспокоенным голосом. — Не двигайся.

Дерек обрушивается обратно на пол и концентрируется на дыхании, пытаясь не потерять сознание, несмотря на пятна перед глазами и звон в ушах. Он чувствует, как пальцы Стайлза движутся по его коже, ища раны, которые пытаются зажить.

— Скажи мне, что тебе необходимо, — говорит Стайлз.

— Вода, — отвечает Дерек. — Отдых.

— Прости, воды у меня нет. Но вот отдых я обеспечить могу.

Дерек позволяет Стайлзу тащить себя, пока тот не облокачивается на стену, и голова Дерека укладывается ему на колени.

— Из Стилински получаются отличные подушки, — говорит Стайлз.

Дереку хочется спать, и у него всё болит, поэтому он не спорит и ничего не говорит о том, что пальцы Стайлза гладят его по волосам, хотя это должно его раздражать. Он просто обессиленно лежит, прижимаясь лицом к бедру Стайлза, пока его тело медленно восстанавливается.

Дерек знает, что Стайлз никогда не был фанатом молчания, и для него не становится сюрпризом, когда тот начинает болтать. Дерек также знает, что Стайлз умён. Он доказал свои умственные способности, поэтому он должен понимать, что за ними, скорее всего, наблюдают. Стайлз не говорит о Скотте или об оборотнях или о чём-то сверхъестественном. Вместо этого он с энтузиазмом пускается в разглагольствования об истории лакросса.

Дерек постепенно погружается в сон, а Стайлз говорит, пока его голос не начинает ломаться и хрипнуть.

***

Дерек медленно приходит в себя. Как только боль сходит к минимуму и становится просто тупой и ноющей, он осознаёт, что _лежит на коленях Стайлза_. Он дёргается, отчего во всём теле вспыхивает мучительная боль, и он не может заглушить стон, когда падает обратно на ноги Стайлза.

— Воу, воу, — говорит Стайлз. Его руки на спине Дерека и в его волосах, гладят и успокаивают. — Успокойся. Что ты творишь?

Дерек пытается подняться, но его руки дрожат, и он смиряется с помощью от Стайлза на ещё какое-то время.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? — резко спрашивает он. Это звучит больше как обвинение, чем как вопрос.

Руки Стайлза останавливаются на мгновение, и затем он вздыхает, словно не может поверить, что Дерек задал такой глупый вопрос.

— Почему ты оттолкнул меня с пути канимы? — парирует Стайлз.

Дерек хмурится:

— Что?

— На самом деле, почему ты спас меня от Питера? Почему ты удостоверился, что Скотт забрал меня с пола полицейского участка?

Дерек слишком вымотан, чтобы попытаться разобрать быстро движущийся ход мыслей Стайлза, поэтому он лишь хрипит в ответ.

— Именно, — говорит Стайлз. — Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы признаться в этом. Я знаю, что обладаю неким шармом. Я проник тебе под кожу.

— Как паразит, — удаётся произнести Дереку.

— Он умеет шутить, — говорит себе под нос Стайлз. — Смешно, правда. На уровне Монти Пайтона. Почему ты просто не можешь признать, что я тебе нравлюсь?

Дерек на самом деле не понимает, как вообще этот разговор отвечает на его вопрос. Он пытается снова:

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — повторяет он.

— По той же причине, по которой ты помогал мне.

— Потому что я неотъемлемая часть твоего выживания. Потому что ты знаешь, что лучший способ выбраться отсюда — через меня.

Затем наступает мгновение тишины, в которое Дерек понимает, что он только что косвенно выразил.

— Погоди, — говорит Стайлз. — Так я неотъемлемая часть твоего выживания?

Дерек хмурится сильнее, когда его собственный мозг догоняет часть разговора Стайлза.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает он.

— Боже мой, — разочарованно говорит Стайлз. — Это как разговаривать со Скоттом, в то время как Эллисон находится в пределах его обоняния. Ложись обратно спать.

Дерек снова хрипит, ёрзает, пока не принимает удобное положение, и затем засыпает.

***

Дверь открывается несколько часов спустя, и Дерек принимает вертикальное положение, выводя Стайлза из состояния полусна, во время которого он продолжает говорить.

Это снова три мужчины, но они не проходят в помещение. Бутылка воды и завёрнутый сэндвич забрасываются внутрь, и дверь снова закрывается. 

Дерек хватает воду, вскрывает крышку и делает большой глоток. Он протягивает её Стайлзу, который выглядит удивлённым тем, что Дерек решил поделиться, и Дереку не нравится такой вывод. Он просто пихает бутылку в руку Стайлза, и тому приходится вцепиться в неё, чтобы не уронить.

Стайлз делает глоток, только чтобы смочить рот, затем делает глоток побольше.

Они разделяют сэндвич пополам.

Дерек чувствует себя гораздо лучше.

— Они что-нибудь спрашивали у тебя? — интересуется Стайлз, делая ещё один глоток воды, затем протягивая её обратно. — Когда они забрали тебя? Хоть какой-нибудь намёк, почему мы здесь?

Дерек качает головой:

— Нет. — Он рад, что Стайлз не возобновляет тот их катастрофический разговор.

— Ладно, я просто... мой отец будет меня искать. Я уже давно должен был быть дома. Я вообще оказался тут потому, что Харрис всё время оставляет меня после уроков без всякой причины, — голос Стайлза на грани горечи, которая Дереку не нравится. — И Господи боже. Мой джип! — он хватается руками за голову. — Папа убьёт меня.

— Что случилось с твоим джипом? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Он стоит на парковке продуктового магазина с открытой дверью, разбитым окном и брызгами крови в салоне, — взволнованно говорит Стайлз. — Я уверен, его варварски разгромили, как только зашло солнце.

Дерека слегка удивляет переживание Стайлза о его джипе, но, возможно, тот просто пытается так отвлечься.

Температура в комнате начинает падать, и Стайлз плотнее укутывается в свою тонкую куртку, и Дерек понимает, что уже поздний час.

— Он будет очень переживать, — продолжает Стайлз. — И, наверное, позвонит моим друзьям.

Скотт.

Стайлз говорит кодовым языком. Скотт узнает, что Стайлз пропал, и это приведёт Скотта к мысли, что Дерек тоже пропал. Стая будет искать их.

— Твои друзья идиоты, — отвечает Дерек, потому что это правда.

Стайлз вздыхает, сутулясь.

— Да, — соглашается он, — но они упорные идиоты.

Теперь, когда у Дерека есть шанс изучить Стайлза, он замечает явное истощение в тёмных кругах у него под глазами. На виске синяк, но кровь идти уже перестала. На челюсти тоже темнеет гематома от безрассудной и глупой попытки не дать охотникам забрать Дерека.

— Нам нужно отдохнуть, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз кивает. Он ложится на пол спиной к стене, подкладывая руки под голову. Затем зевает и закрывает глаза.

Стайлз засыпает.

Дерек продолжает наблюдать.

***

Следующий день очень похож на предыдущий. Дерек рывком просыпается, когда дверь камеры открывается, и Стайлз снова поднимается на ноги, становясь очень близко к нему, когда заходят охотники.

Дерек ожидал электрошокер, поэтому, разумеется, ему в шею запускают дротик с транквилизатором, чтобы вырубить его. 

Лёжа на полу и вырывая дротик, Дерек слышит, как Стайлз кричит и снова сражается с охотниками. Дерек не видит, что происходит, прежде чем потерять сознание.

***

На этот раз охотники более изобретательны.

Дереку чувствует себя на пороге смерти, когда они закидывают его обратно в камеру.

— Боже мой, — выдавливает Стайлз, пробегаясь руками по груди и спине Дерека. — Хорошо, отдых и вода. У меня есть вода. Я сохранил её со вчерашнего дня на всякий случай.

Дерек слаб, всё его тело словно налито свинцом. Он трясётся, прижимаясь лбом к полу, и ему кажется, что его желудок не справится с водой, даже если он примет позу, в которой можно пить.

Стайлз, кажется, понимает это, и притягивает Дерека к себе на колени. Его пальцы возвращаются в волосы Дерека, поглаживая кожу на затылке. Дерек лежит там, его щека около бедра Стайлза, а рука обвивает его колени.

Стайлз говорит. На этот раз рассказывая сказки братьев Гримм.

Его голос странным образом успокаивает, и Дерек засыпает под сказку про Красную Шапочку и размеренный стук сердца Стайлза.

***

У Стайлза разбита губа. В углу рта капля высохшей крови, и Дерек вспоминает, что Стайлз снова боролся, когда они вытаскивали Дерека из комнаты.

Ещё одна бутылка воды, из которой Дерек пьёт по большей части по настоянию Стайлза. Они снова делят сэндвич, прежде чем Стайлз сворачивается в клубочек и старается не трястись.

Стайлз выглядит утомлённым, а в камере холодно. Дерек обычно излучает сильное тепло, это часть жизни оборотня, но он охладился от всей той энергии, которая требовалась для исцеления.

Дерек вздыхает и ползёт к Стайлзу.

— Двигайся, — говорит он. Его голос жёсткий и грубый, и Стайлз смотрит на него, сонно моргая.

— Что?

— Двигайся.

Стайлз перемещается.

Дерек ложится позади него, спиной к стене. Он обхватывает рукой Стайлза за талию и прижимает его к себе. Тело Стайлза напрягается — он нервничает. Дерек понимает. Он очень давно никого не обнимал, предпочитая избегать физического контакта. Это неловко, но необходимо, Дерек пытается ослабить напряжение собственных мышц, чтобы быть более располагающим. 

— Для тепла, — объясняет он.

Стайлз кивает, потихоньку расслабляется, и Дерек просто подтягивает его ближе к себе.

— Не знал, что тебе не всё равно, — говорит Стайлз, весь такой саркастичный, даже (особенно) в тяжёлых ситуациях.

— Заткнись, Стайлз.

Он так и поступает. Растворяется в объятиях Дерека, прижимается ближе и вздыхает от ощущения тепла. Он быстро засыпает, оставляя Дерека проклинать свои собственные просчёты и гадать, как они уйдут отсюда живыми.

***

Третий день практически такой же, как и предыдущие. Это становится угнетающей рутиной.

Дерек лежит на коленях Стайлза, его рёбра сломаны, но исцеляются. Стайлз пересказывает какой-то несчастный случай, который был у них со Скоттом в детстве.

Даже сквозь боль Дереку удаётся уловить неравномерность сердцебиения Стайлза. Он замечает мелкую дрожь в его руках, когда они проходят по его волосам и вниз по спине.

Дерек хмурится и перекатывается так, что теперь он смотрит на нижнюю часть челюсти Стайлза.

— Что не так? — отрывисто произносит он.

Стайлз останавливается посреди предложения. Он в недоумении опускает взгляд, одна рука на груди Дерека, другая — в его волосах.

— Кроме того, как быть похищенным с раненным волком на коленях? Всё прекрасно.

— Ты лжёшь, — говорит Дерек. — Ты дрожишь. — Сердце Стайлза пропускает ещё один удар, и Дерек хмурится. — С тобой что-то произошло, пока меня не было? Они беспокоили тебя? — Эта мысль пугает его больше, чем он хочет признавать, и его собственный пульс подскакивает.

— Нет! — отвечает Стайлз. — Нет, это... я не принимал Аддерол три дня. Ломка, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.

Он поднимает руку, которая была у Дерека на груди, и она дрожит.

— Это пройдёт.

Дерек не знает, почему делает это, может, потому что он чувствует необходимость успокоить Стайлза, или, может, ему необходимо успокоить себя. Он берёт руку Стайлза в свою, переплетая их пальцы, и позволяет их объединённым рукам опуститься ему обратно на грудь.

Стайлз изумлённо смотрит, открыв рот.

Дерек закрывает глаза и продолжительно выдыхает, что напоминает ему о том, что его рёбра ещё далеки от исцеления. Он болезненно морщится.

Стайлз фыркает:

— Ты меня слышишь, хмуроволк?

— Вы со Скоттом вели себя как идиоты в лесу. Звучит знакомо.

В первый раз за три дня Стайлз смеётся.

— Ты ещё раз пошутил, — радостно говорит он. — Поверить не могу!

— Стайлз?

— Да?

— Заткнись.

Дерек может слышать улыбку в голосе Стайлза, когда тот возвращается к своему рассказу, и на некоторое время Дерек расслабляется и может представить себе их рутину как какую-то новую норму для них и что он совсем не заперт в камере во власти безумных охотников.

***

— Они спросили, — выдыхает Дерек на четвёртый день, — о стае и Арджентах.

Стайлз гладит Дерека по голове, и Дерек пытается не льнуть к его руке, сглатывая ком в горле.

— Что ты сказал им?

— Ничего.

***

У Стайлза синяк под глазом.

Дерек смотрит на него, видит отёк и как кровь скопилась под тонкой кожей.

Дереку это не нравится.

— В следующий раз, когда они придут, — говорит он, — не борись с ними.

Стайлз вздёргивает голову и вызывающе встречается взглядом с Дереком.

— Почему?

— Потому что тебе причиняют боль.

— Тебе причиняют намного больше боли, — парирует он.

— Я исцеляюсь, — отвечает Дерек.

И конечно же, потому что это Стайлз, он не может оставить всё как есть.

— Тебе не нравится видеть, что мне больно.

Дерек открывает рот, и Стайлз прерывает его:

— И не надо меня пичкать этой хренью про неотъемлемую часть выживания. Я понимаю, что я здесь обуза. Я гиперактивный, слабый, легко получающий ранения человек.

Дерек отводит взгляд.

— Ты помогаешь мне оставаться нормальным... человеком, — признаётся он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в порядке. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.

Дерек слышит, как Стайлз сглатывает, и он переводит взгляд, обнаруживая, что тот смотрит на него с открытым ртом и влажной нижней губой. Стайлз понимает серьёзность его признания и сжимает губы, кивая.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Хорошо. Я буду более осторожным.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Дерек, и он рад, что Стайлз принимает это с небольшой улыбкой.

***

В пятую ночь Стайлз разворачивается в руках Дерека и зарывается лицом ему в грудь. Он дрожит.

Это был трудный день с бóльшим количеством вопросов и бóльшим количеством сломанных рёбер и синяков. На этот раз было меньше воды и еды. Стайлз отдал свою часть Дереку, сказав, что он не голоден.

Теперь Дерек может слышать, как урчит живот Стайлза.

— Я не хочу умереть здесь, — тихо говорит Стайлз. Его голос сел от разговоров, и если бы Дерек не был таким эгоистом, он бы сказал Стайлзу перестать. Но Стайлз всё равно бы не послушался, потому что Дереку необходима привычная болтовня Стайлза, и тот знает об этом, знает, что это помогает Дереку контролировать себя и оставаться человеком, в то время как охотники так сильно добиваются того, чтобы он был волком. — В смысле, это не входит в мой топ-десять способов умереть. Я бы больше предпочёл умереть в престарелом возрасте в своей кровати. А если не так, то смерть после шокирующе хорошего оргазма была бы на втором месте. Я просто... не хочу умереть здесь. Компания неплохая, но атмосфера оставляет желать лучшего.

Дерек обнимает его крепче. Стайлз сильный, всегда был сильным и умным, но пять дней напряжённости, ожидания и неизвестности — и Дерек начинает видеть трещины.

— Ты не умрёшь.

Стайлз громко выдыхает.

— Папа, должно быть, сходит с ума.

Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз сжимает в кулаке остатки футболки Дерека.

— Твой отец никогда не прекратит поиски.

— Я знаю. Я просто надеюсь, ему будет, что найти.

Дерек притягивает Стайлза как можно ближе, пока тот полностью не соприкасается с его телом, а его голова не располагается под подбородком Дерека. Дерек не знает, почему он целует Стайлза в макушку, но он делает это.

Сердце Стайлза сбивается с ритма.

— Не оставляй меня, — шепчет Дерек.

Стайлз вздыхает.

— Не буду.

***

— Стайлз, просыпайся, — говорит Дерек, тряся его.

Что-то происходит. Дерек может слышать, как большее количество людей, чем обычно, бегает туда-сюда по коридору за пределами камеры. Он чувствует запах паники.

Стайлз медленно просыпается. Он выглядит плохо, бледный и усталый. 

— Что?

— Что-то происходит, — говорит Дерек. — Это может быть нашим шансом.

Дерек ползёт к двери и прижимается ухом к тонкой щели между дверью и стеной.

Он слышит крики и незнакомые голоса.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Стайлз, присоединившись к нему.

— Не знаю. Что-то.

Они ждут у дверей несколько часов. Иногда они кричат, когда слышат чьи-то шаги поблизости, просто на всякий случай.

Никто не приходит.

Даже их похитители.

Они ложатся спать этой ночью голодные и испытывающие жажду.

***

Дерек гадал, зачем охотники схватили Стайлза. На седьмой день они это узнают.

Они заходят, и Дерек приседает, рычит, ногти превращаются в когти. Он пытается усложнить им задачу каждый раз, но он слаб. Ему нужно спать несколько дней и съесть что-нибудь большее, чем половину пресного сэндвича.

Но на этот раз они забирают Стайлза.

— Дерек! — кричит он, в то время как крутится и изворачивается, царапая руки, которые его удерживают.

Дерек атакует, рыча, потому что они не могут его забрать. Они не могут. Они этого не сделают.

Дереку удаётся ударить одного из них когтями. Кровь брызгает на стены, на пол, повисает тяжёло в воздухе, и Дерек бросается на того, кто держит Стайлза за горло, утаскивая его из комнаты.

Дерек не успевает далеко уйти, когда его подстреливают. Требуется две пули, чтобы уложить его, и третья, чтобы он не двигался с места.

***

Дерек вытаскивает шрапнель. Он исцеляется. Ходит взад-вперёд. Беспокоится и рычит. Сидит у двери и слушает. Нюхает воздух, но он и камера пропитаны запахом Стайлза.

Проходят часы, и Дерек беспокоится, что Стайлз может не вернуться.

Но он возвращается.

Заходит, шатаясь, и Дерек уже тут, чтобы поймать его, когда он падает.

— Стайлз?

— Я в порядке, — говорит он, — но мне кажется, что наши хозяева на самом деле не понимают, что такое гостеприимство.

Он не в порядке. Дерек может чувствовать кровь и синяки.

Его губа снова разбита. Куртка пропала, и Дерек видит пятна цвета ржавчины на серой футболке Стайлза. 

Стайлз слабо отталкивает руки Дерека, и Дерек понимает намёк.

Он притягивает Стайлза к себе на колени. Это неловко, но работает, поэтому Стайлз сидит боком на его коленях, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Они спрашивали об Эллисон, — говорит Стайлз. — И про Арджентов. Мне кажется, это может быть каким-то конфликтом охотников.

— Что ты им сказал? — спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз сглатывает.

— Ничего. — Его дыхание сбивается от боли.

— Я с тобой, — говорит Дерек. Он утыкается носом в его волосы, глубоко вдыхая.

Стайлз гладит руку Дерека, успокаивающе, бескорыстно, осознавая, что Дерек нуждается в нём так же сильно, как и он в Дереке.

Это сокровенно и странно и вызывает покалывания у Дерека на коже, и его сердце гулко бьётся, что странно, поскольку они обнимаются уже на протяжение нескольких дней.

— Я тебе верю, — говорит Стайлз.

Это заявление выбивает воздух из лёгких Дерека. Он напрягает руки вокруг тела Стайлза, словно тот хрупкий и драгоценный, нуждается в защите, как и доверие, которое зародилось между ними.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз.

Стайлз ёрзает на нём и сдерживает стон, который громко раздаётся в тишине камеры.

— Сиди спокойно, — говорит Дерек. Он проскальзывает рукой под футболку Стайлза к основанию позвоночника. Кожа Стайлза удивительно тёплая под его ладонью. Стайлз напрягается, и Дерек может чувствовать крошечные прерывистые вздрагивания.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Стайлз.

— Забираю часть твоей боли.

Дерек делает всё, что может, вытягивая боль, впитывая её в свои вены, но его собственное тело ослаблено, и он не может перенять слишком много, прежде чем начинает задыхаться. Стайлз тяжелее опускается на грудь Дерека, и он кажется более расслабленным и дышит легче.

После нескольких минут тишины Стайлз фыркает:

— Я бы поговорил, — произносит он, голос приглушается грудью Дерека, — но я устал.

Дерек делает вдох.

И начинает говорить.

Он рассказывает Стайлзу о Лоре, как ей всегда удавалось доставлять ему неприятности, даже когда именно она подстрекала его на что-то. О том, как она была единственной стабильностью, которая у Дерека была в жизни длительное время. Как он скучает по ней каждый день, её потеря до сих пор свежа и болезненна для него. Он рассказывает Стайлзу о своём отце и матери, и как Питер был весёлым дядей, который давал ему десерт перед ужином, прежде чем тот сгорел, буквально и образно. Дерек пересказывает истории из своего детства, о беге в лесу, лазании по деревьям, игре в прятки с сёстрами.

Дерек говорит, пока у него в горле не пересыхает, и Стайлз засыпает у него на груди.

***

— Если бы ты мог получить любую еду на свете прямо сейчас, что бы ты пожелал? — хрипящим голосом спрашивает Стайлз в одну ночь.

Дерек задумывается.

— Баклажаны с пармезаном.

— Вот как, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я думал, что ты фанат мяса и картошки, с ударением на мясо.

Дерек пожимает плечами, прижимая Стайлза ближе.

— Мама раньше готовила это блюдо.

— Оу, — отвечает Стайлз.

— Она хотела, чтобы мы ели овощи, как и любая другая мама.

— Думаю, она была хорошей мамой.

— Была, — отвечает Дерек. Он слегка подталкивает Стайлза. — А если бы ты мог получить любую еду, что бы это было?

— Кекс размером с мою голову.

***

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — говорит Стайлз. Они сидят друг напротив друга, и Стайлз невесело усмехается Дереку. Его сэндвич лежит рядом, откушено два кусочка, и затем отложен в сторону. Дерек замечает это и начинает беспокоиться. — То есть, — продолжает Стайлз, — у тебя всегда этот задумчивый опасный вид оборотня, но сейчас... — Стайлз качает головой. — Ты выглядишь как бродяга. Зомби-бродяга.

Дерек фыркает и опускает взгляд на свою разорванную футболку, пропитанную кровью. Он проводит рукой по лицу и чувствует растущую там бороду.

— Ну а ты выглядишь как идиот, — парирует он.

Стайлз смеётся. Что звучит больше как кашель.

— Хорошая ответочка, хмуроволк.

Дерек улыбается. По губам идут трещины.

— Вот! — говорит Стайлз, указывая на него. — Вот! Именно это я и искал.

Дерек хмурит брови:

— Что?

— Тебе стоит улыбаться намного чаще, — отвечает Стайлз. — Тебе это идёт.

— Так говорят идиоты.

Стайлз снова смеётся, затем морщится.

— Чёрт, это больно. Не могу поверить, что ты дождался, пока меня поранят, чтобы обзавестись чувством юмора. В любом случае, вот зачем я нужен тебе поблизости.

— Из-за твоего опыта в моде зомби-бродяг?

— Нет, — отвечает Стайлз. — Потому что я подпитываю твоё чувство юмора. Потому что ты можешь поработать над своими социальными навыками. Потому что я человеческий эквивалент поисковой системы. Потому что я потрясающий.

— Стайлз, — прерывает его Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз снова потеряет свой голос, — тебе не нужно доказывать свою ценность для меня.

Стайлз сглатывает.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — говорит Дерек. — Мы уйдём отсюда вместе.

Стайлз кивает.

— Хорошо, хорошо, потому что у меня ещё есть некоторые мысли по поводу твоего выбора жилья.

***

Дерек теряет счёт дням. Они перетекают друг в друга и становятся неразличимым потоком времени.

Всё, что ему известно — Стайлз угасает у него на глазах. Они оба мучаются от жажды и голода, и в то время как у Дерека есть преимущество в виде исцеления, у Стайлза этого нет.

Дерек знает, что теряет Стайлза, и это причиняет боль. Это причиняет больше боли, чем допросы. Ему больно осознавать, что он должен был пытаться сильнее, чтобы сбежать отсюда, ещё в самом начале их заточения. Ему больно осознавать, что он слишком слаб, чтобы сделать что-то большее, чем сидеть и держать Стайлза, обхватить его всем телом, пытаясь сохранить в нём жизнь.

Стайлз был прав. Ему удалось залезть Дереку под кожу и поселиться там. И Дереку приходится признать, хоть и неохотно, что ему это нравится.

Ночью Стайлз потеет и дрожит. Его кожа пылает в лихорадке, но он непрестанно пытается перенять тепло Дерека. На протяжении дня Стайлз разговаривает, но его голос почти пропал, и он рассказывает Дереку о матери, отце и Скотте.

— Позаботься о моём папе, хорошо? — хрипит Стайлз. — У него больше никого нет, а ему нужно есть овощи и следить за уровнем холестерина. Не давай ему много пить. И пригляди за Скоттом. Ему нужно упорнее учиться, и ещё ему нужно с кем-то играть в компьютерные игры, и ему нужен кто-то, чтобы сказать, что он ведёт себя как придурок. Он социально неловкое безобразие, поэтому ему понадобится помощь с Эллисон. Он много с этим косячит, и...

Стайлз бормочет, и Дерек слушает. Он соглашается на запросы Стайлза, даже несмотря на то, что ему кажется, будто он даёт Стайлзу разрешение уйти.

Это похоже на прощание.

Дерек позволяет себе прижаться губами ко лбу Стайлза.

Некоторое неопределённое время спустя Стайлз сидит на коленях Дерека, свернувшись, и спит, хотя он суетливо дёргается и разговаривает с людьми, которых тут нет. Дерек гладит его, проводит рукой по голове Стайлза и вниз по спине, смотря перед собой и думая о своей семье и стае.

Дверь распахивается, и Дерек не двигается, не может двигаться, и он медленно переводит взгляд в ту сторону.

Его сердце подскакивает в груди, и он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет так чертовски рад видеть Криса Арджента.

***

— Я нашёл их, — говорит Крис, прижимая руку к уху.

Крис осторожно подходит, и Дерек... Дерек сглатывает. У него перед глазами всё плывёт, но он может разобрать очертания пистолета в его руке. Крис пахнет порохом и солнечным светом, запахи резкие и подавляющие для обоняния Дерека, а его шаги непомерно громкие. Он новичок в той среде, в которой они были заперты, и чувства оборотня сопротивляются вторжению. У него проблемы с контролированием этого, фильтрованием их избытка. 

— Дерек, — настороженно говорит Крис.

Дерек перекатывает голову по бетонной стене, чтобы посмотреть на Криса, и тяжело моргает. Его руки больше не обнимают Стайлза, но лежат на нём. Конечности словно налиты свинцом, ноги онемели. Он не знает, как долго он тут сидит, и он не знает намерений Криса.

Крис изучает его, помещает пистолет в боковую кобуру и делает размеренные шаги к ним навстречу, подняв руки в воздух. Дерек может слышать сердцебиение Криса, медленное, размеренное, спокойное. 

— Ему нужна скорая помощь, — говорит Дерек, язык почти не поворачивается. — Ему нужно... Мне всё равно, что ты сделаешь со мной, но ему нужно... в больницу.

Крис приседает, протягивает руку, и Дерек может чувствовать, как во рту вырастают клыки, невольно, угрожающе. Он оттесняет их назад, пробегаясь языком по тупым краям этих зубов. 

— Пожалуйста, — снова произносит он.

Крис кивает. Он снова прижимает руку к уху:

— Вызовите скорую помощь.

Из коридора доносятся быстрые шаги.

— Зачем вам нужна скорая? — кричит Скотт, влетая в комнату. Айзек заходит следом.

— Скотт, — говорит Крис, махнув рукой за спиной. — Айзек.

Скотт резко тормозит, Айзек врезается ему в спину.

Скотт. Дерек знает Скотта. Скотт безопаснее Арджента. Скотт позаботится о Стайлзе. Айзек ему поможет.

Дерек успокаивается, но Скотт не двигается. Никто из них не _двигается_.

И оу, _оу_! Дерек понимает, что они думают, будто он представляет угрозу, что он собирается наброситься на них. Он смотрит на то, как Стайлз прижат к нему, как он обхватывает его руками. Они оба покрыты кровью и потом, и он понимает. 

— Возьмите его, — говорит Дерек, кивая.

Крис подзывает рукой Скотта и Айзека, и они осторожно перекладывают Стайлза на руки Скотта. Тело Стайлза слабое и безвольное, и Дерек едва может слышать его сердце сквозь сердцебиения других. Но оно бьётся. Стайлз по-прежнему жив, и его спасают.

Дерек испытывает болезненное облегчение.

Айзек выбегает, чтобы позвать на помощь, пока Скотт осторожно следует на ним.

Стайлз в безопасности. Стайлз в безопасности. Стайлз в _безопасности_. 

— Да, он в безопасности, — говорит Арджент, и Дерек понимает, что он повторял это вслух.

Крис протягивает руку.

Дерек уставляется на неё.

— Ты можешь подняться? — спрашивает Арджент, подняв брови.

— Нет, — отвечает Дерек. — Что бы ты там не планировал сделать — делай. Сейчас.

Крис вздыхает.

— Единственное, что я планирую сделать, это вытащить тебя отсюда.

Он поднимает руку Дерека, набрасывает себе на плечи и осторожно ставит Дерека на ноги. Арджент хрипит, вытаскивая Дерека из камеры. 

Дерек не оглядывается назад.

***

Дерек ловит отблески скорой помощи, когда она уезжает. Он слышит сирены. Слышит разговор Скотта с шерифом.

Группа вокруг него — Арджент и охотники. Эллисон тут нет. Как и его стаи. Только Скотт и Айзек работают с Крисом.

Дерек не чувствует себя в безопасности, но и угрозы тоже. В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Стайлза везут в больницу. Он в безопасности, а это и была цель Дерека.

Арджент усаживает Дерека в машину.

— Куда? — спрашивает Крис.

Дерек не приведёт Арджента к своей стае. И он не может отправиться в больницу. Там возникнет слишком много вопросов.

— К Дитону, — отвечает он.

***

Дитон уже ждёт его.

Для него приготовлена кровать с одеялом и подушкой. Рядом стоит капельница. 

Дерек внезапно начинает упираться. Это выглядит смутно пугающим, и он знает, что не будет чувствовать себя в безопасности тут. Он вырывается из хватки Арджента, хватает простынь и подушку и стягивает их на пол. Пошатываясь, он идёт в угол комнаты, с хрипом падает на постельные принадлежности и лежит там.

Он засыпает под тихий шёпот Дитона и жжение от иглы в его руке.

***

Дерек тянется к Стайлзу и хмурится во сне, когда не находит его.

***

Дерек резко просыпается и на мгновение не знает, где находится.

Он садится, опираясь спиной к стене, ногами цепляясь за простынь. На долю секунды он возвращается в камеру, и страх грозится задушить его.

— Дерек! — кричит Скотт.

Дерек опускает руки, которые он не помнит, как поднял, и оглядывает комнату. Скотт и Айзек смотрят на него круглыми глазами, и Дерек понимает, что он в порядке. Он в кладовке Дитона рядом с кучей упаковок кошачьего корма. Он тяжело вздыхает и заставляет себя успокоиться. Сжимает челюсть, умудряясь снова взять себя под контроль, и смотрит на членов своей стаи.

Скотт громко вздыхает.

— Ты меня до смерти напугал, — говорит он. — Ты так рычал, словно собирался наброситься на нас в любую секунду.

Дерек хмурит брови. Он поднимается на ноги и понимает, что уже не чувствует себя очень хреново, что довольно неплохо. Голова больше не кружится, и его чувства полностью под контролем. 

Он опускает взгляд и замечает, что на нём чья-то хлопковая голубая пижама, и поднимает бровь, оттягивая ткань.

— Ты вонял, — отвечает Айзек на немой вопрос Дерека, поморщив нос. — Очень сильно.

Скотт сдерживает смешок.

Дерек посылает им недобрый взгляд.

— Стайлз сегодня выходит из больницы, — говорит Скотт. — Я подумал, что ты, возможно, захочешь знать.

— Уже? — спрашивает Дерек хриплым голосом.

Айзек проходит по комнате и приносит Дереку стакан воды. Он протягивает его Дереку, и Дерек делает продолжительный медленный глоток.

Скотт пожимает плечами:

— Ну да. Он в порядке.

— Он был избит и голоден, — рычит Дерек. — Для восстановления после обезвоживания и сломанных рёбер требуется больше, чем несколько часов.

Скотт в недоумении моргает.

— Часов? Дерек, ты спал три дня.

Дерек давится, пока пьёт, выплевывая воду от удивления.

— Три дня?

— Ага. Один из нас был с тобой всё время. По очереди. Эрика, Бойд, даже Джексон.

Дерек облизывает губы, ошеломлённый тем, что он потерял столько времени.

— Стайлз? — спрашивает он.

— Кто-то был и с ним тоже.

Дерек с облегчением кивает.

— А те, кто это сделал?

Айзек выпрямляется в дверном проёме.

— О них позаботились.

— Как? — Голос Дерека тяжёлый, гортанный.

Это заставляет Скотта и Айзека сделать шаг назад.

Скотт оправляется первым:

— Поверь нам, — говорит он. — Они ещё долго не будут ни за кем охотиться.

Дерек не чувствует удовлетворения. Он жаждет мести. Она зудит у него под кожей. Он разминает пальцы.

— Расскажите мне всё.

***

Дерек принимает душ, тщательно смывая пот и кровь с тела. Он моет волосы, проводя пальцами по коже головы, и пытается не думать, как пальцы Стайлза гладили его по волосам, успокаивая после часов пыток. Он трёт кожу, пока она не розовеет, и затем снова её скоблит.

Пока моется, он проигрывает в голове информацию, полученную от Скотта.

Стайлз был прав. Это был конфликт охотников. Несколько новичков посчитали, что Ардженты не очень хорошо справляются со своей работой.

Дерека схватили как трофей. Они собирались пытать его ради информации, исследовать альфа-физиологию, и затем убить его.

Стайлз был ошибкой. Они подумали, что он бета, но когда поняли, что он человек, то уже не могли его отпустить. В любом случае, они находили их с Дереком взаимовоздействие интригующим. Они раньше никогда не встречали людей в стае.

У этих охотников не было столько лет знаний и истории, сколько у Арджентов, и это проявило себя. Они не следовали кодексу, и Дерек не мог не почувствовать призрак Кейт, нависающий над ним.

Теперь это не имеет значения. Ему нужно увидеть Стайлза.

Дерек вытирается полотенцем, бреется, энергично чистит зубы. Надевает чистую одежду, которая приятно соприкасается с кожей. Он делает круговые движения плечами, но напряжение, которое присутствует с момента пробуждения, по-прежнему там. 

Он сомневается, что оно облегчится в ближайшее время. 

Дерек залезает в машину и садится на водительское сидение. Он втягивает воздух через нос и поникает, утыкаясь лбом в руль. Он чувствует, как всё наваливается на него. Чувствует себя измотанным, несмотря на три дня сна, и психически истощённым. Он знает, что у него теперь будут ночные кошмары и что они смешаются со старыми — пожар, камера, электричество и угнетающее чувство ловушки. Новое чувство вины и новые обязанности, которые тяжёлым грузом лягут на его плечи. 

Но теперь он не может от него избавиться.

Отсутствие Стайлза вызывает физическую боль, и ему нужно убедиться, что он в порядке. Дереку нужно знать, что Стайлз защищён.

По пути к дому Стайлза Дерек в последний момент принимает решение и сворачивает в городскую пекарню.

***

Дерек обдумывает, зайти через входную дверь или влезть через окно.

В конце концов он выбирает дверь. Стайлз может не оценить неожиданное вторжение через окно. Дерек не хочет вызывать каких-либо неудобств, поэтому звонит в дверь.

Открывает ему шериф.

— Дерек, — говорит он.

— Шериф, — отвечает Дерек и внезапно осознаёт, что _понятия не имеет_ , что известно старшему Стилински.

Он стоит на пороге, чувствуя неловкость и тревогу, с картонной коробкой из пекарни в одной руке, и с пакетом из продуктового магазина в другой.

Шериф смотрит на него, затем протягивает руку. Дерек пытается не дёрнуться, и ему кажется, у него получается, но выражение лица шерифа говорит ему об обратном. Его рука опускается Дереку на плечо и успокаивающе его сжимает.

— Входи, — говорит шериф Стилински.

Дерек неуверенно заходит внутрь.

— Я не знаю всего, — продолжает шериф, и в его тоне некоторая горечь, но никакого обвинения. — Скотт и Крис Арджент пытались объяснить. Это не меняет того факта, что мой сын попал под перекрёстный огонь чего бы там ни происходило. — Он зол. Дерек слышит это в тоне его голоса и стремительно растущем пульсе, но шериф делает вдох и успокаивается, хватка на плече Дерека становится слабее. — Но я знаю, что Стайлз говорит, что он бы не выжил без тебя.

— И я не выжил бы без него, — отвечает Дерек. Потому что это правда.

Шериф кивает. Он проводит рукой по волосам — жест, который очень сильно напоминает его сына.

— Я знаю, что за тобой некому присмотреть, сынок. Ты в порядке?

Дерек сглатывает ком, который неожиданно застревает у него в горле.

— Я буду.

Шериф кивает.

— Хорошо.

Они стоят там какое-то время. Дерек чувствует себя странно и некомфортно, но смутно благодарен беспокойству шерифа. Это странный момент для него. Он уже чувствовал себя эмоционально неустойчивым, но сейчас он ощущает себя таким _юным_ , каким не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как погибла его семья. Это практически чересчур.

— Если тебе когда-нибудь нужно будет поговорить... — начинает шериф.

— Правда, не стоит.

— Ох, слава богу. Стайлз наверху. — Дерек чувствует крепкий хлопок по спине.

***

Ступеньки скрипят под его ногами, когда он достигает двери Стайлза, и он не знает, стоит ли ему стучать. Он решает слегка ударить костяшками, что довольно трудно выполнить с коробкой и пакетом.

Но дверь открывается вовнутрь, и там стоит Стайлз.

Взгляд на него, целого и невредимого, одетого в пижаму, заставляет сердце Дерека пропустить удар, и ему кажется, что та часть него, которая пропала с момента пробуждения, вернулась на место. Он облегчённо вздыхает.

— Привет, чувак, — говорит Стайлз. Его голос по-прежнему скрипучий, и он выглядит изнурённым. Синяки на его лице окрасились в зелёный и жёлтый, вместо того глубокого фиолетового, какими они были, когда Дерек видел его в последний раз. Он по-прежнему бледен, но выглядит значительно лучше. Он больше не пахнет инфекцией и кровью, а теперь мылом и лекарствами.

— Привет, — отвечает Дерек. Это печально неполноценно для приветствия, но бросить всё и сжать Стайлза в объятиях, чтобы убедиться, что он на самом деле реален, вероятно, будет воспринято не очень хорошо, особенно учитывая то, как Стайлз тревожно переминается с ноги на ногу в дверном проёме.

— Хочешь войти? — говорит Стайлз, и открывает дверь шире. — Я удивлён, что ты тут. Ну, в смысле не тут, а в дверях. Я думал, ты залезешь через окно. Но ты использовал дверь, как я и сказал ранее. Из чего следует, что ты разговаривал с моим отцом. Мне жаль. Держу пари, тебе захотелось тогда использовать окно или, возможно, избегать дом вообще. — Стайлз качает головой и морщится.

Дереку это кажется обвинением в том, что он не навестил его раньше.

— Я спал, — признаётся он.

— А я знаю. Скотт сказал мне.

Дерек поднимает бровь, и Стайлз краснеет.

— У меня была паническая атака в больнице, когда я не мог найти тебя. Им пришлось успокаивать меня лекарствами, и эм... Скотт сказал мне, что ты в порядке, когда я снова проснулся, чтобы, ну, ты знаешь, я снова не запаниковал.

Стайлз смущённо кашляет, хотя ему нечего стыдиться. Дерек вон едва не обратился и не напал на Скотта и Айзека, когда проснулся.

Дерек неловко стоит в комнате. Она выглядит как прежде, за исключением того, что Стайлз снял с кровати простынь и одеяло и свалил в кучу на полу рядом со стеной. Стайлз замечает взгляд Дерека и быстро пересекает комнату. 

Он берёт эту кучу в одну руку, подушки — в другую, и закидывает всё на кровать.

— Странно, да? Всю жизнь спать в кровати и десять дней — на полу, и теперь всё кажется неправильным, пока я не лягу на пол, крепко обнимая подушку. Мне давали миллион таблеток для сна в больнице, но с ними я чувствовал себя словно под кайфом, и я даже не знаю, что делаю, и...

— Стайлз, — прерывает Дерек. Стайлз прекращает говорить и пытаться заправить кровать.

Он медленно выдыхает:

— Да?

— Я купил тебе... — Дерек умолкает и резко пихает Стайлзу в руки коробку, словно это горячая картошка.

Стайлз открывает её и смеётся. В коробке лежит дюжина кексов различных вкусов. 

— Я знаю, что размер не совсем верный, — продолжает Дерек, — но у них нет величиной с твою голову.

— Поверить не могу, что ты вообще запомнил тот разговор. Полагаю, это означает, что тогда я тебе должен баклажаны с пармезаном.

— Не должен, — быстро заверяет Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и ничего не говорит. Дерек инстинктивно знает, что его потащат в итальянский ресторан в ближайшем будущем, но только когда они не будут чувствовать себя так, словно готовы развалиться на части в любой момент.

Стайлз затаскивает Дерека глубже в комнату. Они садятся на пол вместе и едят кексы. Дерек достаёт пол-литра молока из пакета и откручивает колпачок, и затем они передают бутылку друг другу. Дерек не против, что Стайлз размазывает шоколадную глазурь по ободку, а Стайлз ничего не говорит о крошках по всему полу.

Они сидят, едят и пьют, и пытаются не думать о тех десяти днях, которые они провели вместе, безвозвратно изменившие их.

Из дюжины им удаётся съесть пять с половиной. На двоих.

Несколько дней не есть ничего существенного, и теперь Дерек едва может закончить свой шоколадный кекс без ощущения подступающей рвоты. Он делает ещё один глоток молока и передаёт его Стайлзу, который выглядит сонным, но довольным.

Дереку хочется протянуть руку и стереть белую глазурь, которая налипла на нижней губе Стайлза, но он этого не делает. Он на самом деле не уверен, что делать дальше, потому что он не может классифицировать ни одно своё чувство. Всё сливается в один большой беспорядок, и единственное, что он знает точно — рядом со Стайлзом он не чувствует напряжения в мышцах и боль в животе.

— Итак, — говорит Стайлз, тяжело опираясь на кровать, — куда мы направимся теперь?

Дерек хмурится:

— Что?

— Ну, я провёл полторы недели, обнимаясь с тобой каждую ночь... для тепла, и, возможно, я это себе навоображал, потому что давай будем честными, я был слегка не в себе какое-то время, но мне кажется, что ты, возможно, поцеловал меня? И... если хоть что-то не начнёт казаться нормальным для меня в ближайшее время, мне кажется, я сойду с ума, и это будет не очень прикольно.

Стайлз нервно вертит руками. Он пахнет сахаром и потом, а его пульс начинает учащаться.

— Я могу поугрожать тебе, — предлагает Дерек. — Может, бросить тебя в стену? Вполне нормально.

Стайлз слабо смеётся.

— И снова шутки. Не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравишься беззаботный ты, но это необычно.

Дерек улыбается, и это кажется чем-то незнакомым.

Стайлз всё ещё ёрзает рядом с ним. Дерек отпихивает коробку с кексами с дороги и двигает молоко. Он придвигается ближе, поэтому теперь они сидят плечом к плечу. У него складывается ощущение, что Стайлз в таком же замешательстве относительно всего, как и он сам, и Дерек решает, что, возможно, самым лучшим решением будет разложить всё по полочкам. Этому сопротивляется каждая клеточка его тела, потому что Кейт изменила Дерека до мозга костей. Но это Стайлз — подросток, который удерживал Дерека на плаву в бассейне два часа, который без колебаний подвергнет себя опасности ради общего блага, который позволил Дереку лежать у себя на коленях, пока тот исцелялся, и разговаривал до хрипоты, чтобы не позволить им обоим потерять рассудок. 

— Ты знаешь, почему я пришёл? — наконец спрашивает Дерек.

— Чтобы принести мне кексы?

— Потому что мне нужно было увидеть тебя. Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты защищён. Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Стайлз придвигается ближе:

— Правда?

Дерек кивает.

— Ты... ты у меня под кожей.

Стайлз улыбается:

— Как паразит?

Дерек закатывает глаза и ничего не отвечает.

— Тогда я рад, что это не только у меня так. Я из кожи вон лез до этого, потому что мне казалось, словно чего-то не хватает, — Стайлз неуверенно протягивает руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь тыльной стороны ладони Дерека.

— Значит, с этого времени мы оба признаём, что нуждаемся друг в друге, — говорит Дерек, переворачивая руку и предлагая Стайлзу ладонь.

Стайлз опускает свою руку и переплетает их пальцы.

— Хорошо. То, что ты нуждаешься во мне, это вполне нормально, — говорит он с небольшой улыбкой. — Это слегка больше, чем исследования, но я могу справиться с этим. Точно. Могу точно справиться с этим. Мы можем поговорить о поцелуях?

Дерек потирает глаза. Изнеможение снова возвращается.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я думал, мы договорились о нормальности.

— Верно. Возобновим нормальность, и тогда поговорим о поцелуях.

— Ладно, — соглашается Дерек.

Дерек слышит, как учащается пульс Стайлза.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз тут же сжимает его руку мёртвой хваткой.

— Останься, — говорит он.

— Нам обоим нужен отдых, — отвечает Дерек.

— Останься, — настаивает Стайлз.

Дерек бы солгал, сказав, что не испытывает искушения. Стайлз читает нерешительность у него на лице.

— Доверься мне в этом, — говорит Стайлз.

Дерек встречается с ним взглядом.

— Я верю, — отвечает он. — Я останусь, пока ты не уснёшь.

Стайлз радостно ему улыбается и тут же вскакивает на ноги, неудачно скрывая гримасу боли, когда он движется слишком энергично. Он хватает с пола молоко и кексы и уносит их вниз, прежде чем Дерек успевает остановить его.

Дерек может слышать разговор Стайлза с отцом. Он слышит беспокойство в голосе шерифа и напоминание принять обезболивающее. 

Пока Стайлз находится внизу, Дерек застилает постель и сбрасывает обувь.

Как только Стайлз возвращается, он выпивает несколько таблеток, прежде чем сесть на кровать рядом с Дереком. Следует неловкая минута в попытках устроиться поудобнее, но вскоре они принимают привычное положение. Дерек лежит спиной к стене, Стайлз крепко прижимается к нему спереди, располагая голову на подушке возле плеча Дерека.

— Должен сказать, — говорит Стайлз, прижимаясь ближе, — ты пахнешь по крайней мере на шестьдесят процентов лучше.

Дерек фыркает. Он притягивает Стайлза ближе в своих объятиях. Это успокаивающе и реально, и Дерек чувствует, что он приближается к признанию того, что чувствовал уже некоторое время. Он наклоняется, несмотря на их предыдущий разговор, и целует Стайлза в лоб.

— И вот опять поцелуи.

— Заткнись, Стайлз. И спи.

Стайлз расслабляется в его руках, глаза закрываются, дыхание становится более размеренным.

Дерек знает, что для того, чтобы оправиться и восстановить нормальное положение вещей, им потребуется больше нескольких дней. Он знает, что это будет борьба и что будут проблемы и недопонимания, но они есть друг у друга.

Они доверяют друг другу. 

Дерек зарывается лицом в подушку и глубоко вдыхает, позволяя запаху Стайлза успокоить его потрёпанные нервы. Пока Дерек засыпает, вес Стайлза успокаивающе оттягивает его руки, его сердце размеренно бьётся на фоне, и он знает, что они теперь в состоянии двигаться вперёд, и впервые с момента их заточения Дерек не боится наступления утра.


End file.
